It's a bird, It's a plane, It's a psycho?
by I-Sky-is-awesome
Summary: What happens when a new hero in tights the city threatens Light's plans.


**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of its characters. Neither do I own Superman.**

*Dun Dun Duuuuuun* The theatrics begin.

_It has been reported that a man In a blue leotard and tights with a red S on his chest and a cape flowing through the wind as he flies has been spotted saving random civilians from terrorists attacks and random explosions lately. After the mysterious man saves the civilians the victims all die from heart attacks that have to be the work of Kira. _

"Say, Light, who do you suppose has been saving people lately?" asked L.

He and Light were sitting together at L's head quarters still puzzling over the Kira case when that last report on the news caught his attention. Could it be someone to save them from the destruction the Kira has caused throughout these months. If so then why were the victims still dying? And also an even better question, why tights?

"I don't know", Light replied all while thinking how stupid the news people were for saying the victims' names and providing a picture on TV so he can easily eliminate those who have been saved just for the pure joy of pissing off the guy in tights. Seriously, Light thought, what's wrong with people today. Going around trying to spread joy and peace and tights(which are totally unfashionable on guys in this day and age) throughout a city that he had tried so hard to bring misery and fear to.

"This guy is going to pay." Light mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" L asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh, that was nothing," Light said, covering up for his blunder, "who do you think it is L? I mean you're the one with the infinite number IQ.

"I am 100% sure that the guy is wearing a blue leotard and tights with a red S on his chest and has a cape." L stated.

"Umm… Isn't that what was just reported on the news?"

"Hush! I was not finished," L made a face like he was constipated." Okay so this guy was wearing blue. Blue is the color of the sky and in the star there are stars and stars can be a guide in order to find your way. If you do not know the way and have to use the stars that means by morning you will be lost again and may find your way drifting in the ocean with some crabs. Then while you are floating with the crabs some crab fishers will come along and save you. Then they will offer you something to eat, which will most likely be crab, it turns out the crab you are eating was a friend that you made, but you eat him anyways because you are hungry. The boat then docks on a harbor that is located on a small island in the Bermuda Triangle where…

"Wait!" Light interrupted L. "What does this have to do with anything?

"Where," L continued as if he didn't hear Light, "there is a local hero store that sells blue leotards, tights, and capes with a blue S on them.

"So?" Light asked again confused.

"The mysterious hero is no other than Superman." L stated proudly. "What was all of that then?"

"Just a way to throw myself off subject to help stimulate my brain power, to where I can still get the correct answer to a problem." L explained

"Okay" Light said with smoke coming out of his ears from trying to keep up with the randomness. "Who is this Superman guy?"

Right after he asked that question the window broke into a billion tiny pieces and a man in tights flew in."I am he."

"Whoa!" L and Light said at the same time.

"I am here to bring peace to this city that has been corrupted by Kira. I am going to say everyone and be the best hero EVER!"

Not if I can stop it, thought Light.

"Hey, Mr. Ego! What's your name?"

"My name is confidential everyone, but the viewers of my movies when I am in my super hero form." Superman said.

"Hey, L, run down to block buster and buy a copy of Superman." Light commanded

L held out his hand, Light placed a sugar cube in his palm.

"Okay" L said.

He soon returned with the DVD and handed it to Light; L then went into the kitchen and returned with some kettle corn. Light then laughed manically and put the DVD in the player.

They then watched the movie four times to make sure that they had the correct name. They returned to where Superman was, he was sitting L style in a chair staring at a computer screen.

"I now know what you name is," Light exclaimed, "Clark Kent, prepare to face your doom!"

He then pulled the death note out from nowhere and jotted the name down, then waited forty seconds. Superman began having a series of fits and screamed "NOOOO! I STILL HAVE NOT DEFEATED LEX LUTHER!" then collapsed to never awaken again.

Light laughed hysterically until he noticed L and the other police detectives staring at him.

"Crap" Light said, for he had just given away the fact that he was Kira.

"I knew it was you Light, I was 100% sure. I even did my brain stimulating exercise and the only suspect I narrowed it down to was you." L said. "My reputation continues, I L Lawliet, is the greatest detective in the world!," He then collapsed for Light had written his name in the death note.

"You may have got me L, but I got you too." Light said right before he too collapsed from a heart attack.

Ryuk stood there looking over the dead bodies holding his own death note. "Well what's a shinigami to do?"


End file.
